The goth and the gangsta
by deaths1mistress
Summary: 15 year old Cornieal is having a horibal time becouse she has to go to a bording school for Rebels and criminals. Then she meets dashing young Caleb and things turn around. Story better than summery
1. Chapter 1

HI my name is Mary please bare with me on this its my first story so yea. ;) Enjoy!

The Begining

"Cornialia i just don't under stand why you don't want to go to a bording school." Fuck off Corniela thought to herself as she packed under force of not being able to take her best friend along. Her best friend was a voodoo doll named Kenis he was green with funky red hair that stood out all over the place. As she packed everything from combat boots to black candels into her suit case her mother kept ranting and raving on how it was gonna make her a better person. The bording school was for delinquits and her mother thought she needed it. So what if im goth it dosent mean im a delinquit Corniela thought to herself. Corniala could not get out of going and she new it. "Beep! Beep!" the car was already hear. She grabbed her bags and since her tuition to the hell hole was paid off till the end of her high school year she decided why not and flipped her mom the bird. All the way into the car she laughed an air cutting laugh.

As she plugged into her ipod filled with heavy metal she saw people line up for her flight. When she walked up to her flight attend she gave her a dirty look like Why the hell dose she get a vacation and i dont. So she gave the same dirty look to her and walked on to the plane. She sat down next to a young boy around the age of 8. His face diminished to a scared look as she sat next to him. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her laptop. She loged on to her chat room and there he wasnt "Playa137" was logged off. her relativley crapy mood went crapyier(not sure if its a word or not).Then her mood was at its worst when a gagsta boy came into her line of vision as he sat next to her. As her face went down his went up. This is gonna be a long flight."Yo is this your lil bro?" "Who are you to ask" She could not trust any one like this except "playa137"."I'm Caleb and you are?" "Corniela. And he's not my little brother if he was he would look more like me." "oh well thats cool." she saw that Caleb Had blonde hair and strong arms. Her arms looked like sticks next to his. She closed her laptop and took out her sharpie. "sweet you like sharpies to." "Yea" as he lifted up his sleeve she saw all the gang and gangsta signs. She decide that she didnt care she rather be talking to him than the brat next to her that had been sticking his tounge out at her half the time in the air. She lifted up her sleeve too, to show him her skulls, devils, and demons. "wow you're a good drawer" Is he flirting with me?

The flight ended and every one was getting off. Just as she was undoing her seat belt He asked "So where you headed?" "Some bording school for rebels and criminals" "Oh realy me to. Well ill see you around i hope." She could almost see the hope in his eyes that she would reply with a yea O.K. So she did excatly that. this was gonna be an iteresting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every body that reads this sorry about last time I didn't have spell check but I got it now (hurray) so there will be very little close to zero mistakes and please tell me if you spot one that I missed. On with the story.

P.S. I no Caleb's hair is brown you'll just have to wait to see why his hair is blonde);)

As Cornelia walked off the plain she saw to bodyguards with green t-shirts that read '**Polar academy**' They saw me walk towards them and asked for my name "Cornelia" I said with a bit of a snap to it. "This way" and they led me to a big bus the color of space without stars. 'I could get used to this' I thought as I walked onto the school bus. I sat down at the back of the bus, it was practically empty except for that kid who was coming strait towards my seat! I instantly put on a frown as he came up to me with his smiling face. "Hi. why the long face?" I looked right through him. Then Caleb walked on his brows furrowed. They furrowed even more when he saw some lunatic sitting by me. "Hey! Your sitting in my seat!" he said kind of loud when he came closer to the seat. " oh sorry man." He whimpered as he went to the front of the bus. I smirked at him when he sat next to me. "so you thought I was saving this seat for you?" I asked. "Of course you don't know him you know me , people who know each other should sit next to each other." He grinned. He put his arm up against hers. She felt the difference of her cold skin against his warm skin. She saw the goose bumps crawl down her arm. She loved the feel of his skin against hers it felt so good. He rubbed his big hand on her arm. "Your skin is soft" he said. "thanks" she could almost feel the heat rising to her face. Soon more kids were getting on the bus and they drove off to the hellhole they called Polar Academy.

When we got big inside the big steeple we were ordered to sit. I once again chose a seat in the back and once again Caleb decided to join me." Welcome to Polar Academy!" No one applauded every one booed. As I was not being amazed by all the booing but by the security guards kicking ass to the people who were booing. In all my awe I didn't notice Caleb putting his arm around the back of my side of the bench his warm fingertips touching my shoulder. I smiled to my self and whispered into his ear "I like sitting at the back they cant see us." He smiled at me then he whispered to me back " I like sitting with you" I was blushing furiously now and I was sure he could feel the heat Coming off my face because he was leaning closer to me no one was looking in our direction. I turned to him and looked into his deep blue eyes. I was sure he was gonna kiss me but a dang security guard came and put his hand right between our faces. " Not to close" he warned waving his chubby finger at us. Caleb sighed and kept his arm in place. We turned our attention up front and sat like that listening to her drone on and on.

We got in line to have our stuff searched I saw Caleb stuff his cell phone on the side of his pocket. "If you want to keep that you better give it to me" I said motioning for him to hand it over. He handed it over and I stuffed it into the faulty bottom of my suitcase. The security guard checked me over and was starting to feel me up to see if I had any weapons or electronics hidden any were. I had a mini skirt on but he still felt up my legs. He was moving more up and over my thigh. "There's nothing up there!" I told him. "Oh you'll be surprised were i've found some things." The room was Full of security guards guarding the exits they looked on like the drooling pigs they were. He was going slowly there was a mirror for people to look in but you couldn't see them. I hoped Caleb was watching. Not because I was perverted because I hoped he would burst in here and tell them to stop. "Stop!" I screamed he only laughed and went to the next leg. He was going higher than the thigh this time but he stopped only to go to my stomach. He went a little higher than my ribs when he was about to touch my breast Caleb started to pound on the door. The security guard stopped remembering the mirror. Under his breath he said oh shit. He said I was free to go without even checking my bag. I ran out of the room feeling like I had been raped. Caleb came bursting out the door and I ran to him tears streaming down my face. I hugged him as tight as I could make up running down my cheeks. He hugged me back making me feel better by saying soft little things in my ear. " Shh its ok he wont do that again I promise shhh." I hugged him tighter as he walked me back to my dorm. " thanks" I said in a sobbing voice. "no problem but the real question is are you gonna be O.K.?" "yeah I'm gonna be fine" he leaned in and kissed my on the lips and said "Ill always be there for you"

well hoped you liked it this time around. Review no flames

Later taters


	3. Chapter 3

HI peeps i know it took me while to get the story going again and reviewing but i was grounded so you get the picture. any way enjoy )

Cornialia just wached as caleb her "friend" ran away back to the line to get his dorm number and schedule. she felt violated by those pigs. she hated them and she made a promise to kill them. she walked up the stairs feeling her throbing lips. she saw the number on her paper 666. "excelant." she said as she opend the dorm and picked up the key that was hanging on the wall. it was white she had to fix that. she took out one of her sharpies and started coloring it in when she heard the door open. And there stood her worst night mare a girl dressed in all pink and make up with the worst perfume on ever. she schrunched up her nose and wished she could see caleb again. "hi im jena winn and you are?" she said as she enterd not to hiper good. "i'm cornialia" "oh thats odd but still cool" she held out her hand and as a natural instinct she shook it back. she noticed that Jenas finger nails were not pink but black like hers. Jena went to her bed and opend her suit case not a pink thing in sight thank god! she decided not to unpack her suit case becouse they would just be wearing the uniforms in the closet. she threw her suite case in the closet and looked at jena. she looked back and said "hey do you want to go get some lunch im starving" She hesitated but finaly said ok. she wanted to see caleb so bad she didnt know why either she had just met him. Jena and cornialia were walking side by side on the side walk it being a hot day they both a t-shits on. but as they walked into the cafeteria they noticed that it was realy cold by the door. When they were about a foot away from the door it swung open hard. there was caleb foloed by a gang of people who look almost excatly like him. "wow who are they" jena whisperd into my ear. "thats caleband his crew" i whisperd back. we turned around and started walking twords the line. "stop!" one of calebs crew members shouted. jena and i didnt noticed and kept walking. "i said stop!" he yelled again this time we stoped i felt like i knew jena from somwhere when we both had that look of disgust on our face. i geusse she had the same feeling becouse she said "are you thinking what im thinking." Yea" i said back then we turned around and marched strait twords him. the cafetiaria was beyond silent. some nerd dropped his pencil from his ear and didnt bother to pick it up. the scum smiled as we walked twords him. i smiled back and saw that caleb was wondering who my friend was and what were we doing. "good" he said as his grin widened. "who the fuck do you think you are" i said almost screaming. "and how dare you talk to us like that" Jena said "i wasnt talking to you bitch!" he hissed at jena. "Oh and who says you can talk to me like that" before she could finish her sentance he slap her across the face. cornialia started laughing un controlabley. "you slap like a cheerleeder" she spat and punched him in the nose. "holy fuck bitch" he yelled as he spat up blood. "now was that a cheerleader slap no it wasnt i suggest you learn to fight before you try me again." caleb looked at her with amasment. as she walked off her and her friend side by side mini skirts flowing and her rubbing her cheek. "wow" one of the other crew members said as he wached his friend fall to the ground in pain. then caleb out of no were ran after cornialia and her friend. "wait cornilia" she turned around instintly at the sound of calebs voice. the cafeteria was still silent but he didnt care. "will uh will you and your friend join our gang. cornilia was about to decline before jena spoke."sure we'd love to" caleb grined and ran back to his friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

O.K people fourth chapter I know the last one was weak but this one is way better

"Jena don't you think its kind of lame to have a gang in here I mean come on what are they goanna do kill a teacher?" "Well I don't know it sounded like a good idea then but now I think its kind of lame thanks to you!" "Well I'm sure we can get out of it. Its not like the Mophia!" Cornelia and Jena were fighting about the decision Jena made for them in the cafeteria. "O.K you call him." "Why me!" "Come on Cornelia you have to I don't want to talk to him!" "Fine!" your going to pay though because you're to chicken shit to talk to Caleb" just before she punched in Caleb's number the phone rang. Cornelia answered the phone in a hurry. "Hello?" "Oh hi Cornelia?" "Yea may I ask who's calling" "oh yea of course it's Caleb" "Oh Caleb hi I was just about to call you" "oh really well I had a question" yea what is it?" beep, beep. "Hold on I have a call on the other line. "Hello?" "Hi miss Cornelia and Miss Jena" Cornelia put it on speaker phone "who is it" Jena mouthed to Cornelia. "I don't know" Cornelia mouthed back. "Hi this is your principle Mrs.Cerbople" "oh shit!" Jena mouthed. "Don't worry it's not a bad thing. I just have a question." "Ok what is it?" "Well somebody we are not really sure who but someone set fire two one of these pore guys dorms all the girls I have talked to said no way but I'm hoping you're different." "Well it depends. What is it" "well we have two boys that don't have a dorm" "oh ok so what does that have to do with us?" "Well as I said before everyone else said no. but will you allow two boys to stay in your dorm for a while I mean its not for that long but well just for now. "Well I don't know" "oh please!!!" "Well who is it?" "Caleb and uh his friend not really sure of his name though let me check…….ah here it is ok his name is Alex. "Ok sure!" Jena said very excitedly "really! Oh goody ok then we'll send them right over." And she hung up "what the fuck! Is your problem!" Well I like Alex and this is the chance for you to get closer to Caleb." "Alex is the one I hit!" "oh well get back to Caleb though!" oh right ill keep it on speaker phone" "ok" click "geese what took you so long?" "Oh nothing what did you want to ask me?" "Oh right um can me and my friend move in with you?" "That's kind of funny because the principle just called asking the same thing so I'm going to give you the same answer" "Oh it was no right? "no it was yes" "Really thanks I'm really glad that you said yes so I'll see you in a second" yea I guess" "Ok bye" "bye". Cornelia threw the phone onto the bed and ran to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Jena asked "What do you think getting ready" "oh ok let me get ready to." They only had about five minutes to get ready for there crushes. Jena heard the doorbell and ran to the door. "There here!" Cornelia looked one more time in the mirror and ran to open the door. She opened the door and there stood Caleb and Alex with boxes in there hands and suit cases on the floor "so where are we going to sleep?" Caleb asked "uh were not really sure about that yet." Oh well we'll figure that out later but in the mean time what do you guys want to do?" "Well why don't you guys make your self's at home and we'll help you" Cornelia said. She took Caleb's box and saw bleach and a stained t-shirt along with little nick knacks to go on a desk "This is all?" Jena asked. "yea actually it is" oh ok the how about this you guys we have two bathrooms you get one we'll get the other" Cornelia looked at Jena like she could kill her. "OR" Caleb said "Cornelia and I could share and you and Alex could share?" "um ok" "Cool then its settled we get this half of the room you guys get the other." "Right" Caleb said and every body went to there side of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok peeps I'm totally back. Sorry I haven't been on for a while but I do have a life you know so I'm finally going to get back to one of my favorite hobbies.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The buzzer on Cornelia's alarm went off. She jumped out of bed and almost landed on Caleb's face but instead landed on a tack from the bulletin board that Alex had put up. "Fuck! You shit eating fuck weasel! Who would leave a tack on the floor! That's the stupidest thing on earth!" as Jena opened her eyes very sleepily she wonders what Cornelia was screaming about this time. Just as Cornelia was thrusting her tight fist at Alex's face she just laid back down. "Cornelia what are you doing?" Cornelia stopped wondered then decided to go get ready for classes. "Nothing" She replied I'm just going to get ready. As she went into her closet she found her favorite pair of jeans and sighed. She pulled out the plaid skirt that she shortened to make a mini skirt a pair of chains her curling iron and that stupid looking baby blue polo shirt. Caleb mumbled as Cornelia slid past him to their bathroom. As she was in her bra curling her hair, Caleb came into the bathroom with nothing but his pajama bottoms on showing off his six pack. She quickly grabbed her shirt and flew it over her curled hair. "Hey haven't you herd of knocking?" "Oh sorry I thought you were dressed." He said. He looked like something the cat dragged in. "Its ok do you need me to get out?" "No you just go on with your business." He said as he slid past her briefly touching her breasts. They both noticed but neither of them said anything. When she was finished with her hair she quickly went out the door fowled by Caleb. "What's you're first class?" Caleb asked her as they got out of the dorm doors. "Um I'm not sure I think its math." "Really me to!" He said a little chipper this time. When they got to class he decided to sit next to her, and that meant that his posse got to sit by her to. Checking her out having little fantasies about her not what she needed on her first day there. As class went on she kept dozing off out of boredom but then something caught her eye. She looked at the corner of the chalk bored and saw a little white figure. Then all of a sudden black was splattered on what looked like this creatures face. Then forming these evil eyes with a mouth that could devour her hand in one bite BBBBBBBBBBRrrrrrrrrrriinnnnnnnnngggggggg! The bell went. Whoa she thought maybe it was just a dream. When she looked back she saw white crawling into a ball and then turning into dust. She went up to Caleb and hugged him. "What's wrong did someone do something to you what happened?" he sounded worried then he got tense. "If any one did anything to you…." "No they didn't I just wanted to hold onto someone." He hugged her back and two girls passed by glanced walked on then stopped in there tracks. "Caleb! Your not going out with her are you? You can't Caleb why!" "I'm not I was just helping her" he said in quick little sentences. Cornelia let go of him and walked to her next class. She was almost in tears by the end of the day. She was just so happy to be home she didn't sign up for any after school classes so she had the dorm to herself for at least an hour and a half. When she got in she closed the door slid down and cried she sat there and cried for at least 5 min before she noticed there was someone else in the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked between sniffles. "I do live here now too." Alex said as he got off the bed and sat down by her. "Are you ok? I mean it's not like I would care." He said in a joking voice moving closer towards Cornelia. "I just had a really bad day that's all." "I have days like that to much." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged back. Then she wondered how someone she hated so much could end up hugging her. She started to sob into his shoulder. Someone was pushing on the door trying to open it. She didn't notice how much time had passed since she saw Alex. It was already 4:00 the time Caleb was going to be home. "Open the door!" he yelled as they both jumped up. Caleb came crashing thru the door and stopped as he looked at the two of them standing side by side and Cornelia's red eyes. "What did you do to her!" he yelled and tackled Alex. "Nothing she came into the room crying so I made her feel better that's all I swear!" "Is this true?" Caleb asked sounding a little bit hurt. "yah" she said softly and looked at the ground. "But you don't own me I barley know you I met you what two days ago you have no right to be hurt especially because that long hug didn't mean a thing to me." She told him in yelling but still keeping her voice down. "Oh really and why is this?" Caleb asked with suspicion. "Because I like you." She said this time in full on whisper. "He ran up to her and kissed her long and hard. "I like you too." They kissed again. She stopped and then hugged him really tight. "Cornelia Will you go out with me?" She looked into his eyes long and hard. "I'd thought you'd never ask." She said and then kissed him again.


End file.
